


ACE Story Collection

by ace7stories (hyunjae457)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And I only know writing sooo, Anything and everything about A.C.E, Gen, I want to give back to the fandom, Idol-Verse, One Shot Collection, Requests, Songfic, Story Collection, here it is!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjae457/pseuds/ace7stories
Summary: Everything and anything A.C.E related. From requests, to oneshots, to drabbles, to poems, to headcannons, to prompts.Visit my tumblr for requests!https://ace7stories.tumblr.com/





	1. Table of Contents

Everything will be listed here.

1.  
Title: Enchanted  
Pairing: Wowson (Wow x Jason)  
Prompt: I was enchanted to meet you.  
Genre: College AU

2.  
Title: Comfort  
Pairing: Donghun x GF  
Prompt: "I'm the least favorite member!"  
Genre: Fluffy Idol-verse

3.  
Title: (Imagine)  
Pairing: JunxMe  
Prompt: "Jun as your boyfriend."  
Genre: Fluffy AU (Personal)

4.  
Title: (Imagine)  
Pairing: DonghunxMe  
Prompt: "Donghun as your ex."  
Genre: Slice of Life (Personal)

5.  
Title: Forever in your Arms  
Pairing: DonghunxReader  
Prompt: "Cuddling in bed."  
Genre: Fluffy(??)

6.  
Title: Movie Night  
Pairing: JunheexReader  
Prompt: "Cuddles?"  
Genre: Fluff

7.  
Title: Love and Pride  
Pairing: DonghunxReader  
Prompt: "I'm so proud of you!"  
Genre: Idol-verse Fluff

8.  
Title: The Little Things (Headcanon)  
Prompt: Chan's Christmas Break  
Genre: Slightly Angst

9.  
Title: (Imagine)  
Prompt: College Freshman

10.  
Title: Man in the Mirror (Headcanon)  
Prompt: Donghun's Dancing Ability  
Genre: Slightly Angst

11.  
Title: (Imagine)  
Prompt: 4D Personality

12.  
Title: Why am I like this? (Headcanon)  
Pairing: DonghunxSeyoon (slight)  
Prompt: Seyoon's Message for Donghun  
Genre: Fluff

13.  
Title: I'm Thankful  
Prompt: Junhee's Participation in Peste  
Genre: Slightly Fluff

14.  
Title: (Imagine)  
Prompt: Weekly Idol

15.  
Title:   
Pairing:  
Prompt:  
Genre:

16.  
Title:   
Pairing:  
Prompt:  
Genre:

17.  
Title:   
Pairing:  
Prompt:  
Genre:


	2. Enchanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wowson (Wow x Jason)  
> Prompt: I was enchanted to meet you.  
> Genre: College AU

"Are you sure that this is fine?"

"Come on, man. When did you ever doubt my decisions?"

"I don't know, maybe a lot."

Seyoon was standing in front of a caf e  that was having a special  speed  dat ing  event. His phone was stuck to his ear as he talked to the person at the other end. Seyoon was not happy nor mad at what he was seeing at that moment. Maybe a little confused, but overall dumbfounded with what his friend had signed him up  to what Seyoon considered as absurd .

"You  _ never _  doubt me, hyung."

"I don't know about that, Jun. Remember that time when you said you wanted to practice but instead we went to a  _ noraebang _ ?"

"That was one time \-- "

"Oh and that other time when we \--” 

“Okay I get your point,” Junhee cut it and tried to plead, “One time, hyung. You never know; you might meet someone there.” 

“I’m going to meet a lot of people,” Seyoon deadpanned, “I know you’re worried but I’m fine okay? Dancing is enough for me at the moment.” 

“Just try it. Believe me. If you’re not looking for someone to have a romantic relationship with, then at least a friend. How many friends do you have aside me?” Junhee asked. 

Seyoon quieted down. Junhee was correct about that. Seyoon only had a very small circle of friends. Only two people. Junhee, who was his junior in the street dance organization of his university, and Donghun, who was his friend ever since they were children, were the only people in his inner circle of trust. He tried to befriend other people in his classes or at least come out of his comfort zone, but he had always failed to do so. Donghun did not force him to go out of his shell, but Junhee was persistent. He insisted that Seyoon should go and meet people; try to mingle with strangers and see where that went. 

But Seyoon did not expect his junior to go  _ that _  far. 

“Thought so! Do not walk away from the queue and just let it be. It’s just three minutes per person. If you do not like him or her then you can just look at your phone or something,” Junhee continued. 

“Have you tried this before?” Seyoon incredulously asked the younger, as a last resort to get away from that event. 

“Yep! I haven’t really introduced him to you. His name is Yoochan. Nice kid.” 

Seyoon could not help but heave a deep sigh. He could even feel the smile of triumph from the other side of the conversation. 

“Alright, I’ll go through with this, but don’t blame me if I did not tell anything about this.” 

“As long as you meet someone, a friend, a possible ‘significant other’, then I’m good.” Junhee answered. 

“I’m hanging up, they’re letting everyone in.” 

“Okay. Enjoy your afternoon!” 

Seyoon pressed the button and hanged up. 

“I wish,” he muttered under his breath. 

The speed dating event was simple. There were ten guys and ten girls. Each couple would be given two minutes to talk and then proceed to the next. If the couple felt like not wanting to participate to the event and talk more about themselves, they have to buy two drinks from the cafe and talk until their hearts’ content. It was a good marketing strategy for the cafe. Seyoon wondered how Junhee came across with such event, and even trying it out himself. And who was Yoochan? Junhee never brought up that name before. 

Whatever the case, Seyoon was already there and there was no turning back. He wanted Junhee to be proud of him that he had met at least one person. That was Seyoon’s problem; he was quiet towards strangers and people need to approach him first to befriend him. It was never wrong, and Seyoon learned to enjoy things alone. Donghun knew of this and even if they were enjoying time together, Seyoon would eventually be alone. Not  _ lonely _ , but  _ alone _ . 

The cafe was simple yet cozy to customers. It had a counter at the middle and wooden tables around. There were long tables for groups, small tables for two persons, and even a few tables for one person. It was a typical cafe, and Seyoon liked the vibe and ambiance of the place. He was given a sit in a chair beside the window. The table was as described. There was a small menu stuck in the table and a timer that was clocked at 2:00. Two minutes. That was all he had to endure. 180 seconds of talking. That was it. 

Seyoon could not even fathom the idea itself. 

He took a deep breath and whispered words of encouragement to himself. Like Junhee said, they never knew what would happen. Seyoon had let fate decide what would happen that time. 

The first several people were interesting. There was a woman he complemented Seyoon’s looks, but was too focused on her cellphone. There was a guy who had an eerily disturbing action with his foot. (Do not ask what). There was another woman that looked beautiful but had this hate over cacti. What was wrong with the cactus plant? The plant had done nothing to her! There were others that tried to order drinks for the two of them, but Seyoon politely declined the offer. 

Several minutes turned to thirty, and soon forty, and no one had caught Seyoon’s eyes. He moved from table to table at times as well since the cafe wanted for everyone to meet everyone; which was all 19 of the other participants. He endured, hoping that someone would get his attention. Well, his hopes were answered.  

When the two minutes were up, the woman he was talking to bowed down and left the table without another word. 

“Good riddance. She was getting annoying,” Seyoon groaned to himself. 

He was setting the timer before he looked up to see the next person. And he thought that he saw an angel that was sent from heaven. 

Seyoon could not describe the feeling he had. He could not describe that  _ angel _ . The stranger had blond hair. He deduced that it was bleached and colored. The stranger had small eyes, fair skin and plump lips. He had a cat-like expression as he walked towards Seyoon’s direction. Seyoon was awestruck, to say the least. He did not know why. It was the first time that he felt so strongly for someone. It was quite  _ enchanting _  as well. 

Those eyes. Seyoon was drawn to it. There was a feeling of confusion and curiosity in it when they locked eyes together. The dark globes felt like probing through his mind, trying to find out an answer from the hidden question. Seyoon let out a smile to welcome the stranger in the table. The blonde smiled in return as he sat in front of Seyoon. 

And the two minutes began. 

Seyoon could not think of how to start the conversation. His mind went blank. It was always like that when he was trying to introduce himself or when he was trying to befriend someone. But at that time, his mind was just an empty void. He could not remember even simple words. That was how blank his mind was. He tried for a ‘hello’ but he could not get himself to say such a simple word. 

_ Pull yourself together _ , Seyoon thought to himself. 

“Wow.” 

“Yes?” 

If there were crickets around the cafe, it would have made noises by that. 

“I-I’m sorry. You’re just-- wow,” the stranger complimented.

A chuckle escaped Seyoon’s lips.  _ Cute _ . 

“I get that a lot, but I don’t think of myself as  _ that _  handsome. I’m Seyoon, by the way.” 

“Byeongkwan, pleasure to meet you,” the stranger named Byeongkwan spoke in a cheery voice as he extended his hand out for a handshake. 

Seyoon did not refuse and shook the hand in front of him. And Byeongkwan had really soft skin. Seyoon released the hand and coughed a little out of his own awkwardness. 

“I’m sorry but have we met? I think I have seen you somewhere,” Byeongkwan asked in wonder and curiosity. 

“I don’t think we have, but we can start today, can’t we?” Seyoon spoke. 

He did not expect himself to say something  _ that _  embarrassing. 

Byeongkwan laughed a little and nodded in agreement. 

“True. Would you like some drinks to go along with our conversation?” 

That was the question. Only a few seconds left until the two minutes were up. Seyoon just needed to say the word ‘yes’ or nod as an indication that he agreed. 

They had two iced Americanos. 

_ I was enchanted to meet you.  _


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Comfort  
> Pairing: Donghun x GF  
> Prompt: “I’m the least favorite member!”  
> Genre: Fluffy(??) Idol-verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: "Hi (: I saw your account on ao3 and u said to come here for requests? Could be have a cliche scenario about donghun ? ace just debuted and he's the least favorite member but his gf assures him otherwise. I hope its not to much ! ( I love his braces jfc!!!!)" 
> 
> Thank you so much, anon! Here it is and I hope you like it ^^ I love his braces too omg Donghun is a precious sweetheart.

Yerim was waiting at a bench in a park near the dance studio where her boyfriend was practicing. She was very happy to see her boyfriend on stage and the fact that not many people know them was both good and bad. Good, in a sense that she could still meet up with him since they were still new; and bad since she also wanted them to have recognition as a group.

She honestly thought that their group was amazing in terms of  _ everything _ . She had attended every busking event they had. Their dance covers had left her astonished. Their vocals had always blessed her soul. Listening to their  _ own _  song for the first time was heavenly. She literally threw him a big hug and a shower of kisses of how proud she was for him. She watched and streamed the music video non-stop. She was claiming the “Number 1 Fan” and nobody would want to stop her from being so. 

It was around 5:23AM. Yerim did not much sleep since she finished a project for one of her college classes. She sent a text to their manager if they were about to finish. Their manager affirmed and she asked if she could see his boyfriend. With his permission, they were seeing each other for the first time in almost two weeks. 

Being in a relationship with an idol had to take some guts. She was fighting with all of her boyfriend’s fangirls and admirers. It also had to take a great leap of faith. She trusted her heart to him, and was thankful that he did the same. Hopefully, that trust would last a lifetime. 

The sun was almost up. Yerim was so drowsy that she was starting to wobble. She rested her back on the bench and was about to fall asleep when a hand pressed her shoulder to keep her in a sitting position. 

“Woah,” the familiar voice jolted. 

Yerim’s eyes shot open and turned around to look at the male behind her. 

“Donghun-oppa!” 

“Good morning to you too, Yerim.” 

The sky was gradually changing its color from dark violet to pale purple, an indication that the sun was slowly rising from the horizon. Joggers were beginning to exercise here and there. Donghun sat beside Yerim as she laid her had on his shoulder comfortably. She sighed in content as she let the silence linger a little longer. It was a comforting and sweet silence. Both of them were already tired, yet their energy was slowly being regained by the body because of the presence of the other. 

“Congratulations on your debut, oppa,” Yerim began with a smile. 

“Thank you, Yerim, but something has been bothering me,” Donghun began. 

“Hmm? What is it?” 

“I think I’m the least loved member out of our group.” 

Yerim stifled a laugh. In response, Donghun shot a playful glare. 

“Hey, I’m serious! Jun is getting attention for being the leader and being great in dancing. Wow is getting attention for his thighs and also great in dancing. Jason is getting attention for--” 

“Shh. You don’t need to enumerate everything, but I totally disagree with you,” Yerim spoke in a sing-song manner. 

“Why is that? Didn’t you see the comments in our music video? They were all Jun, Jun, Chan, Wow, Jason, Chan, Jun, and more Wow.” 

Yerim laughed even more as she sat straight and faced Donghun with an amused expression. She lifted her hand and patted Donghun’s head gently like a puppy. 

“Our Donghunnie is so cute when he gets jealous!” 

“Aish, stop that,” Donghun lightly swatted the hand away from his head. 

A sweet smile appeared on Yerim’s features and opened her arms. She wrapped her arms around Donghun’s shoulders and she rested her chin on her shoulder. The smile became a bit more cheeky that sweet. 

“You’re the  _ most _  loved member. You know why?” 

“I probably know why,” Donghun replied with a soft chuckle. 

“Why then?” 

“Cause I have you.” 

Donghun curled his hands at the cringe-worthy statement, but it was definitely true. Yerim knew that Donghun was doing these kind of things out of his comfort zone and she was always thankful of the male because of it. She chuckled along with Donghun’s own laugh. She then leaned upwards and gave him a soft peck on his cheek. 

“Correct answer! That’s your prize, a kiss.” Yerim spoke happily. 

Donghun smiled contently as he patted his shoulder. Yerim took the gesture and she laid her head once again on the area. The sky was slowly lighting up and their time together was running out. But it did not matter, anyway. The important thing was that they were together, and the comfort that their partner gave washed away all their problems and worries. Even in the little bits of time, Yerim would forget that she was a college student, and Donghun would forget that he was an idol. They were there because she was Yerim, and he was Donghun. 

They love each other, and that was it. 


	4. Imagine #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunxMe  
> Prompt: "Jun as your boyfriend."  
> Genre: Fluffy AU (Personal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon Request: "Jun as your boyfriend based on how do you imagine him being as your bf plssssssss!!!!!!!!!!"
> 
> Omg that is nice. Thank you anon! Hope you like this!

1.  Asking out

My character is a bit bold and outgoing, but I’m a bit oblivious and cannot tell whether a person has feelings for me or not. I imagine Junhee asking me out quite casually. He would probably invite me to a cafe for a cup of coffee. I would ask him how things are going, and give him strength to whatever endeavor he was going through. He would just laugh it off and dismiss the subject with “Everything’s okay”. The manly facade  _ always _  comes first.  He would then began asking me if how I am, and try to find the right cue. Once he found it, he would look me in the eyes. He would ask a cliche statement like “I have something to tell you” kind of thing. He would hesitate, yes, but he would just go for it. 

He might do something cheesy as well, if the necessity arises. Since I’m a sucker for cheesy stuff especially if it was full of effort or a fully baked plan. 

Of course, I would say yes. 

2. Being together and Dates

For this one, we would still continue as we were, only with more skinship. I’m already a skinship-loving person to begin with so I wouldn’t be shy about small touches. Holding hands while walking, hugs and backhugs, kisses on the cheek, and other small gestures are some of the skinship that we would do. He wouldn’t be the clingy one, rather he respects my privacy and gives me space whenever I need it. But, he would also give effort to make time for the two of us. Constant messaging and contact would also be his asset. 

For our dates, he would be quite adventurous. He would ask me out to new places such as new restaurants and cafes. And by restaurant, I just mean local ones and not at the fancy end of the spectrum. Shabu-shabu types of restaurants. (Unlimited samgyupsal is the best!) Maybe we could even have a bottle of soju or two, I’m not really picky. But for the most part, it would be casual and intimate, with most of the storytelling and leading of the conversation or dates would come from Junhee. 

But the best date that I imagine with him as my boyfriend would be dancing together in front of a mirror. We would practice dancing for hours until our body protests to stop. Then after a long day’s of practice, he would massage my legs and I would massage his own legs back. We would laugh and think about how goofy we looked through the mirror.


	5. Forever in your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DonghunxYou  
> Prompt: “Cuddles?”  
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: "A Donghun x reader cuddling scenario in bed perhaps?"
> 
> This is a nice request! Thank you anon and I hope you enjoy it ^^ I also tried to be gender neutral since I do respect the gender of my audience.

You just got home from your work. It was a very tiring day and the boss just ordered you around the office doing random and inexplicable errands here and there. You could not even resign since it was your first job and you need the money to survive. You tried to find the positive end of the rainbow, but all that you saw was the rain. And you did not like it one bit. 

You left your shoes by the entrance and entered your apartment. You plopped down to your couch, face flat, and thought of passing out. You did not want to sit, or stand, or do anything. But then, something felt different. You looked sat up from your position and looked around. Your apartment was clean. It was  _ not _  supposed to be clean. You left it dirty with your clutter here and there. So why-- 

You got suspicious. You looked around for any signs of life. You looked at the kitchen, no person. You looked at the bathroom; no one was there. Only one room left to check. You went to your bedroom. And your hunch was correct, someone  _ was _  there. He wore a decent shirt and jeans, with a cute blue apron, face mask, and rubber gloves as if he did very intense cleaning. You chuckled softly at the sight as you enter the room and close the door. 

Touch luck, the door creaked and made a weak thud when you closed the door. It was enough to make the male in your bed stir in his sleep. Abruptly, he sat up from the bed and looked at the clock in your bed. His eyes then saw you by the door, and laughing your ass off at the adorable sight. 

“Why are you here? You’re supposed to be late!” the male accused. 

“What do you mean late? Are you implying something?” You squinted your eyes at him in the same tone of accusation. 

“I did not mean like that I--” he tried to explain himself but he just sighed, “I wanted to surprise you.” 

“It’s appreciated, Donghun. The cleaning was already enough,” you answered with another laugh as you made your way to your bed. 

Donghun huffed but he could not do anything anymore. His planned surprise was ruined. He scooted a little farther from the edge to give you space. He opened his arms automatically and you lied down beside him. You faced each other and you reached out to poke Donghun’s nose lightly. 

“I told you that I don’t need such surprises,” you continued. 

“It’s the least that I can do,” Donghun spoke. 

“But if it’s a fail, it wouldn’t do you good. I appreciate it, though. It brightens up my day.” 

Donghun smiled as he wrapped his arms around your frame. You did the same around his waist. You put your head onto his chest and felt the comfort of his beating heart. You closed your eyes as you buried yourself to Donghun’s frame. He began to ask about your day and you began to enumerate all of the errands your boss gave. Donghun gave sweet words of encouragement, and it completed your day. You felt like you can carry a thousand tons with just those words. You were energized and motivated. 

You had a smile on your face as you listened to the sweet and crisp advice. Once he was done, you look up to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Donghun. That was really sweet.” 

“All for you.” 

You laughed softly and rested your head on his shoulder. 

“Will you cook for me tonight?” 

“Will you act as if it were still a surprise?” Donghun asked playfully. 

“I might. Will it be delicious?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then I might.” 

It was short and simple. Your time together was just that amount of time, but you felt like it was already a few centuries. The seconds felt like years whenever he was with Donghun. You felt comfort around him. You felt the passion and the love. Whenever you would cuddle with Donghun, it was a magical moment, and you wanted to stay forever in his arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: JunheexReader   
> Prompt: “Cuddles?”   
> Genre: Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: "a junhee x reader cuddling because i like how you write pls!" 
> 
> Anon thank you so much! I’ll work even harder to give you quality content ^^ Here’s your request! I hope you enjoy this!

You just came out of the shower with a loose t-shirt and sweat pants, the bath towel hanging by your neck and your hair still wet. You really felt fresh and clean as you dried your hair. A smile lingered in your features as you hurried to your bedroom to at least make yourself look decent for the man that was waiting for you in your living room. You combed your hair with your fingers and added just a hint of makeup to your face just for the fun of it. You look at yourself in the mirror one last time. 

“You’re beautiful. Yes, you are,” you said to your reflection as a boost of confidence. 

You then got out of your room and went straight to the sofa in your living room. The man was waiting with a bowl of different branded chips at the coffee table and a blanket wrapped around him. The TV was already set with a horror movie. It was not one of your favorites but the man was curious of the story so you had let it slide. You sat beside him and scooted yourself closer. You took the other end of the blanket and wrapped it to yourself. That way both of you were inside the blanket. 

“Took you long enough,” the man joked. 

“I needed my beauty shower, Junhee. We all do,” you retorted as you stuck your tongue playfully. 

“You’re beautiful even without shower,” Junhee remarked. 

You stifled a laugh out of the cheesy statement. “I won’t complain anymore. Let’s just watch the movie, alright?” 

“Let’s watch!” Junhee spoke with a grin. 

Both of you were immersed into the movie, and it was reaching the climax. Many jumpscare scenes were already taking place. You scooted closer to Junhee due to feeling a cold chill on your back. In response, Junhee lifted his arm and placed it on your upper back, his hand on your shoulder. He made you lean closer to him, and your head was already resting on his shoulder. 

Your heart beat quickly. You did not know whether it was from the gesture or from the horror movie. Nonetheless, you were getting excited. Another jumpscare was shown. You yelped quietly and wrapped your arms around Junhee’s torso. He looked at you with a smile that was not easily read. It was amused, but at the same time scared. It was around in that spectrum of emotions. He focused again on the movie. 

The movie ended and you heaved a sigh of relief that it was over. You loved horror films but it would not be the best experience watching such. When the credits were rolling, Junhee clapped his hands and looked at you with a grin. 

“So are we staying like this?” he asked. 

And you just realized that for the rest of the movie, you have clung onto Junhee tightly. 

“Problem?” you retorted. 

“Not at all.” 

Junhee smiled as he lied down a little for them to have a comfortable position. He wrapped his arms around you completely. You moved a little lower so you could rest your head on his shoulder completely. You face his neck and you took in the scent of his cologne. The aroma was sweet and manly. You would not get tired of his scent, and it gave you the comfort you needed. 

“You have to sleep with me now. I’m scared of those kinds of ghosts,” you spoke playfully, though there was a hint of truth in your statement. 

“So am I going to protect you or something, from those kinds of ghosts?” Junhee asked in a sing-song manner. 

“Perhaps. Most likely.” 

“I’ll be obliged to protect you.” 

You closed your eyes and let those words linger for a second. It was one of the sweetest things you have heard ever since you were born. 

“Good,” you answered softly, “Is that a promise?”  

“Promise.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: DonghunxReader  
> Prompt: “I’m so proud of you!”   
> Genre: Idol-verse Fluff(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: "Ahh your donghun fics are so cute!! Do you think you could write another on his debut in ACE? Like the reader cheered him on at their first performance? (*cough *THIGHS) I don't know tbh I just want to read more of your Hun fluffs I'm sorryyy ;w;)/" 
> 
> THEIR THIGHS ARE L I F E That came out automatically oops Thank you anon for the request and I hope you like this! ^^

You went to far lengths just to watch your boyfriend, Donghun, debut on stage. 

You streamed the music video beforehand and you just fell in love all over again for him. How could you not? He was way too handsome in the video. So much so that you want to thank his designers and the director of the video for making him  _ that _  handsome. Heck, even buy them some dinner as your expression of gratitude. It was magical, to say the least. 

It was an overwhelming feeling of pride. Your boyfriend was finally beginning his dream to become a singer. He was already being watched by thousands of cameras and people in the country. He was already being praised by many fans and you were actually one of them. Though you already claimed the mandatory “#1 Fan” since you were the significant other. 

But being the significant other of an idol was a  _ lot _  more difficult than it sounds. You need to either blend in the crowd or hide from the crowd. Sometimes you did not understand why idols being in love was a major taboo in the industry, but you just dealt with it. In this case you decided to blend in the crowd and become one with the fandom. 

You were inside the building and wore casual clothing. You tried to get in front but failed since there were other fans that were waiting for their own idols. You settled at the fourth row of fans, even though you knew Donghun wouldn’t really see you from there. As long as you were there to support him, your heart was already at peace. It was better than not being present at all. And you already informed Donghun that you were watching so you have to keep your word. That was how dedicated you were as the significant other.  

The show already began. Of course, the rookies were the first ones to perform. And who was the youngest group of all at that time? ACE. They were up first. 

Your heart pounded like crazy as if you were the one on stage. If that was how you felt with the audience, what did ACE feel at that moment? You knew that they were both excited and nervous. You noticed that Donghun was looking around the audience. You instantly raised your hand, and the people around you noticed and questioned your action. In response, you began chanting like a normal fan would. Fortunately, Donghun saw your action, but you were not sure if he was really looking at you. You were just one among the crowd. Nonetheless, you noticed the smile on his face. 

That was truly enough. 

Their song played for the first time. The speakers blasted so much sound that you felt the bass vibrating the ground. You screamed until your voice became hoarse. You tried to watch all of the members but you could not; your eyes were only focused on Donghun. His movement, his voice, not to mention his thighs ( _ seriously, Beat Interactive, why would you do such a thing? _ ), everything was just perfect.

Perfectly perfect. 

Cactus felt like too short. The song ended quickly and they bowed down to the audience after Jun’s final pose. They exited the stage and you quickly made your way out of the audience. You knew that they were going to do a group greeting outside the building, so you made haste. Weaving through the crowd, you exited the building and found the spot where they would do the greeting. You waited for almost an hour or so. Maybe they just finished the final show greeting. Other Choices were there with their banners and cameras. What you were thankful for was that the other fans were nice and polite. 

ACE finally came out of the building in their casual clothing carrying small boxes. You smiled happily at both the box, and to Donghun’s direction. You were not so sure about the contents but you knew that they would be having a mini-event. 

Apparently, the boxes had vitamin drinks and they would give it away for the fans to have strength because they knew they have waited long enough. They individually distributed the drinks with a little bit of fanservice. Winking, smiling, aegyo. Donghun deliberately moved to your side and gave the drink. He whispered silently so that only you can hear it. 

“Call me through manager-hyung.” 

“I’m proud of you,” you responded quietly. You then continued in a loud voice so the other fans wouldn’t have any misunderstandings, “Congratulations on your debut!” 

“Thank you.” Donghun chuckled and bowed down. 

You got the drink and smiled knowingly. A smile only Donghun can read. He grinned in return as he moved to give the other fans the remaining drinks. That interaction warmed your heart. It wouldn’t be a problem to be the significant other of an idol, after all. All you and Donghun needed was trust, faith in each other. 

And everything would go well. 


	8. The Little Things

It was December of 2016. 

Yoochan bowed down to the clerk as he took the plastic with packs of ramen. He smiled in farewell as the clerk did his greetings as well. Yoochan made his way out of the mart and walked back to their dorm. He took in a deep breath. The summer breeze was not too cold, and perfect for some late night ramen. Or was it still night? He did not know. Ever since they were training overnight, he had already lost track of time. The only indication that it was already morning was sunlight, and it had happened often whenever they practice as a group. 

Tranquility was at its epitome while Yoochan enjoyed walking down the street. Street lamps lit the streets with incandescent light. Others were already in white light. Buildings loomed in the dark, while others had their lights on for reasons unknown to the young man. Cars drove pass through the silent highway. There were a few cricket sounds that resonated through the area. It might have been from the trees planted on the cemented sidewalks. Restaurants with “24-hour” signs lit vividly and invited customers inside their abode. 

Yoochan’s thoughts were slowly dissipating as he took one step at a time, taking in the sensory information that he was gathering. It all boiled down to being alone, and enjoying his time being alone. Yes, he was happy that he was living with his hyungs, but he knew that they value their families as much as they value each other. They went home for the holidays to spend as much time as they could have with their own families. Yoochan? He could not. His home was not a bus away. He made a few calls here and there, but once the call ended, the silence of the dorm embraced him like an old friend. 

He directed his attention to training his vocals, his dancing, anything to get him away from the sadness of being  _ lonely _ . Nothing actually worked. He missed his family. He missed his hyungs. Why was his holiday  _ lonely _ ? 

No. 

Yoochan shook his head. He was not going to feel saddened about such trivial matter. He tried once again. He tried seeing the positive sides of things, of the little things. He looked for actions that he enjoyed, or tried to enjoy. He sang his heart out. He practiced his dancing. He looked for things that made him smile and not just a shy smile but his dorky big smile. He learned soon after that being  _ lonely _  was different from being  _ alone _ . 

That he was not lonely. 

He was only alone. 

Being alone was only temporary. After the holidays, his hyungs would return to the dorm. They would soon begin to practice together. They would hold busking events once again. They would take a step closer to their dreams. 

But that was for another day, at that moment, Yoochan finally reached their dorm with the ramen packs in hand. He got his keys and opened the door. 

“I’m home!” he shouted. 

Nobody answered.


	9. College Freshman Kang Yoochan

\- The one who ’s always early in class 

\- Classes start at 8am, he’ll be there at 7:00am 

\- Overly excited about the things in his college

\- “Oooh what’s that?” “That’s the symbolic statue of the university.” “Oooh what’s that then?” “That’s the university’s own mascot.” “Oooh what’s that, what’s that?” “That’s a fucking leaf.” 

\- Always ready with school supplies and gives anyone who doesn’t have any

\- Pens, pieces of paper, erasers, and even dancing shoes (sometimes!) 

\- Smiles at his sunbaes and gives them a respectful bow as his greeting every morning 

\- “I’m keeping an eye of him. He seems promising.” -Park Junhee, 3rd Year of the same course 

\- Sometimes gets called “teacher’s pet” for always answering the teacher correctly and has been given praise by it 

\- Doesn’t really care as long as he learns new things in class

\- He’s really smart and kind and generous 

\- A human ball of fluff 

\- Very precious 

\- Protect at all costs 


	10. Man in the Mirror

“Hyung, it’s really late. Do you still want to continue?” 

“Don’t worry, Chanie. I can manage. You should go home.” 

“I don’t want to leave you here, though!” 

“It’s way past your bed time!” he teased. 

“What is bed time, even?” 

“Touche.” 

Yoochan gave up as he got his things and slung it over his shoulders. 

“There’s no reasoning with you hyung. Just get home before 3:00AM please?” 

“Alright, Chanie. Get along now. Jun might be worried.” 

“Yes, yes, umma.” 

“Aish, with that again!” 

Yoochan laughed as he greeted the remaining person in the practice room his farewell. The latter smiled as he watched the youngest close the door. He heaved a deep sigh afterwards as he looked in big mirror in front of him. What did he see? It was just plain Donghun. He wore a beanie, black shirt and training pants. He looked at himself and examined himself from head to toe. His hair and shirt was already drenched with sweat. His chest was trying to even out his breath. His heart was beating way too quickly. His muscles were already aching from the hours of practice. 

Yet he still thought that it was not enough. 

Donghun had to admit, he was a  _ main vocalist _ . He knew that if he were to be an idol, sooner or later he needed to dance. But so far, he was being given the side eyes by their dance instructor. He was already being taught by the best dance instructors by one of the best dance studios yet he could not keep up with their skills. Jun and Wow were a natural. Jason had always killed it with the two. Yoochan was slowly catching up. 

Him? Donghun had a lot of catching up to do. He was the front of the group in terms of vocals, yes. But he was lacking in terms of dancing. He did not want to be a burden to the group. He wanted to keep up. He wanted to practice. He wanted to learn. He wanted to be in par with the rest of the group. He looked at his reflection for one last time, with determination in his eyes. He moved towards the sound system and played a song that they were practicing for their next cover video. He moved towards the center as he took a deep breath. 

Improving would only come with practice, and practice he did. 

He might have broken his word of going home before 3AM though. 

Oops. 


	11. 4D Variety King Kim Seyoon

\- He had lived from a different universe and began to infiltrate humanity

\- He wants to rule the world through being in a Kpop group

\- So far so good

\- The members sometimes don’t get what he’s saying

\- He sometimes laughs alone

\- ACE: *talks about singing and how to improve* Seyoon: *giggles*

\- Very unpredictable

\- One moment he’s enjoying the dorky dances

\- The next thing he’s not laughing and all serious

\- Korean (rough) trans: “Anyway, he’s a friend that seems to live in a different world from us.”**

\- He tries so hard to learn

\- but cannot understand even Korean instructions

\- Will become comedy soon enough!!

 

 

**Check ACE Diary for that translation!


	12. Why am I like this?

Seyoon had finally earned his long awaited rest so what he did to spend his rest was staying in the dorm. He was in their common area with his phone. He felt comfortable since he was alone and the others were still in the practice room. He went to check the official YT channel for any updates. He knew that Donghun’s ACE Diary was released yesterday and he wanted to watch that episode. He had a good chuckle while he listened to the previous episode when Donghun talked about the three remaining members, including him, in his podcast. 

Once he had found the video, he clicked on the thumbnail and the video began to play. Donghun’s voice spoke in clarity. A smile crept onto Seyoon’s features as he listened intently to the podcast. He did not know why, but his body always relaxed when listening to Donghun’s voice. It was something else. He knew that the other male was really good in singing. And like the comments had said in his videos, his voice was really soothing. Yes, Seyoon also monitored Donghun’s podcast and they were all happy to see such encouraging and kind words in the comments section. 

While listening, Donghun read one of the comments that was about what the members thought about Donghun. Seyoon hummed in thought as he looked at the video with the Korean subtitles. He began to think when Donghun asked such thing. His eyes widened at the realization of when Donghun asked their opinion. 

In KKT. 

He scrambled slightly and paused the video. He went to the app and to his private chat with Donghun. He had taken the question seriously and he wanted to check if the message was nice for broadcast. Oh god. It was way too embarrassing. He returned to the video and played it again. Donghun first said Chan, then Jason, then Jun. All of them had sweet and short messages for Donghun. On the contrary, Seyoon’s message for Donghun was quite long. 

Seyoon listened to Donghun reading his message and he felt like dying. It was way too cheesy, but thankfully Donghun seemed to appreciate it a lot since he was the one who “took it seriously”. He honestly thought that the other male only wanted his honest opinion and he answered honestly. It was just too cheesy for broadcast. 

He was sure to check the comments on that podcast later. 


	13. I'm Thankful

Junhee looked at himself in the mirror as he had a smile on his face. His expression was not really readable. He himself did not know what kind of smile it was. Was he happy? Of course he was happy! He had been part of a musical. That was a major turn of events for him as a trainee. Not many receive such an offer from musicals. Was he sad? He might had been. It was their final performance. He wanted the musical to last longer than it should. But everything would always end at some point.

Was he disappointed? Did he have any regrets? Not in the slightest! He had enjoyed every second of the musical, every note that he sang for the audience. In everything that he did, he did his best. In the little gestures, in his expressions, and in his singing most specially; he did all of it near his limit. It was one of the best experiences he had ever been. 

“Junhee-ya. We’re about to go.” 

Junhee looked back at his senior and nodded enthusiastically. “Coming!” 

He stood up and went with the group. They put their hands together and cheered for a great performance. Junhee’s heart was beating so quickly as if it was his first time performing on stage. In hindsight, it was always like that. He felt so nervous that sometimes he did not know how he was able to pull off the notes. He wanted to do good to this musical. He wanted to bring a good impression of himself and his group. 

While Junhee was waiting for his turn, he went back to the dressing room and looked at his phone one last time if there were any messages from Donghun, or Seyoon. He was waiting for their replies but he received none. That might have made Junhee’s heart sink a little. He sent a message to their group chat that Donghun-hyung, Seyoon-hyung, Byeongkwan and Yoochan were all invited to the final performance of the concert. Junhee took a deep breath. He wasn’t supposed to feel sad when he would enter the stage. He returned quickly tot he backstage and when he saw his cue, he walked in. 

The bright lights shimmered intensely towards the stage. Junhee was not fazed and began singing his lines as what he had been used to. He applied some advice that his seniors gave about musicals. When the lights dimmed, he was able to scan the audience in one of his lines. He could have sworn he saw Yoochan’s blond hair. Another gesture, another scan at the audience. He was correct; it was definitely Yoochan. With the rest of the group. 

Junhee’s heart melted, and he became more motivated than ever.

His four members had always given him strength, even if it was just their mere presence, it was more than enough for Junhee. 

And the musical ended successfully 


	14. ACE in Weekly Idol

\-  Let’s assume that this is for their second title track already with their first mini-album. 

\- Doni and Koni will joke that they haven ’t seen them anywhere, or maybe they would joke about their “hot pants” (I call it short shorts) 

\- Loud introduction of TO BE A HERO, ACE then a full 90-degree bow. They’re also wearing name tags since they’re rookies 

\- Jun would probably explain why is it “To be a hero.” 

\- The normal introductory questions like how are you feeling now that they’re in Basement 3 and stuff. Jason and Chan would be psyched.  

\- They would obviously talk about their “hot pants” stage outfits and do some poses 

\- And them being famous for their covers and busking (emphasis on Playing with Fire and Zombie choreography) 

\- Doni and Koni would have a lookout at Wow since he’s so quiet. It would be their goal to make him talk like how they found it difficult to make Leo (of VIXX) talk. 

\- They might also talk about them being backup dancers to 1M coaches and their appearance on Persevere Goo Haera 

\- SONG INTRODUCTION <3 Jason would flawlessly explain the new song then they would dance it one time 

\- Random Play Dance might be optional since they only have two songs at this point. But if they had this one, the staff might use Cactus + New Song + Songs they covered or did a dance practice (such as BTS or H.O.T songs) 

\- Of course they would succeed flawlessly. Chan and Donghun might have mistakes here and there

\- They would do the Profile Writing segment since its their first time on Weekly Idol 

\- First would be Donghun. Possible information include: ICSYV guesting, Superstar K participant, Braces, ACE Diary 

\- Wow is next. Possible information include: YG trainee 

\- Jun is the third one. Possible information include: Peste musical casting, being the leader despite being in the middle of their ages, ICSYV guesting, training with VIXX 

\- Jason is next. Possible information include: JYP trainee 

\- Chan is last. Possible information include: Jeju satoori. Aegyo. 

\- As you’ve noticed, their information is still lacking so it’s either during the time between Cactus and the new song, they would have new information from them or ACE would conjure new ones during Weekly Idol 

\- Lastly, 2x Speed of both Cactus and the new song. <3 


End file.
